1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to watercraft, and more particularly to light producing sources for watercraft.
2. Description of Related Art
In locations where the sun shines brightly for several hours during the day and water temperatures rise to levels game fish find uncomfortable, the game fish are typically most active during low light periods and retreat to deeper water during the heat of the day. At the same time, fishing in bright sunlight on a hot day quickly becomes uncomfortable for fishermen, and also requires that all exposed skin be carefully and adequately protected from prolonged exposure to the sun. For this and other reasons, many fishermen in such locations prefer to fish at night.
At the same time, fishing is a very visual activity. Sources of light capable of illuminating large areas are prohibitively heavy and bulky, and bright visible light tends to attract bothersome insects. On the other hand, working by weaker sources of light (e.g., flashlights) is often frustratingly difficult and quickly leads to eye strain and fatigue.
Fisherman have discovered that most monofilament fishing line is fluorescent, and glows brightly in the dark even under relatively low energy sources of “black” (ultraviolet) light. In addition, high visibility monofilament fishing lines with additional levels of phosphors that fluoresce in strong sunlight and/or black light have been developed to meet the demands of fishing conditions when highly visible line is needed. (As the sources of ultraviolet light are relatively weak and water absorbs ultraviolet light, portions of monofilament line under water are typically invisible.)
Many fishermen prefer to fish in groups, and fishermen in close proximity must be able to see their line as well as the lines of the other fishermen around them to prevent the lines from becoming entangled. In addition, fisherman often rely on visual detection of line movement, rather than physical tugs on the line, to detect fish running with baits. Again, monofilament fishing line glowing brightly in the dark under ultraviolet light is easy to see. In addition, tying or otherwise connecting lures to the brightly glowing monofilament line is made easier. Further, many fishermen report that when fishing at night with a black light depth perception is improved and eye strain and fatigue are reduced.
In the United States, U.S. Coast Guard Navigation Rules require that boats illuminate navigation lights during periods of restricted visibility (e.g., at night) to prevent collisions. For example, powerboats measuring less than 39 feet in length must show a red side light to a left (port) side, and green side light to a right (starboard) side, from dead ahead to 112.5 degrees to the rear (aft), and a white “all-around” light visible for 360 degrees. The red and green side lights must be visible for at least one nautical mile, and the white all-around light must be visible for at least two nautical miles.
A typical small powerboat has a single “bi-color” navigation light located on a front portion (bow) that combines both side lights in a single fitting with one bulb, and a white navigation light mounted on a staff in a rear portion (stern).